The primary goal of this project is to support National Toxicology Program (NTP) hazard assessment activities targeted toward the prevention of diseases or adverse effects caused by exposure to chemical or physical agents. The NTP is an interagency program headquartered at NIEHS that was established by the Secretary of Health and Human Services to provide information about potentially toxic chemicals to regulatory and research agencies and the public, coordinate toxicology research and testing activities, and strengthen the science base in toxicology. This project obtains comprehensive toxicological data, primarily from in vivo models, on chemical substances or physical agents that may pose human health safety issues. Potential diseases of concern that may be induced by these agents include cancer, reproductive and developmental effects, cardiovascular disease, neurological disease, and effects on the immune system. Over 100 compounds are currently being evaluated under this project. A full listing of all compounds under study at any given time and the types of studies being employed can be found on the NTP website at http://ntp.niehs.nih.gov/testing/types/cartox/msr/msr.html. Highlighted areas of study in 2016-17 were: Cell Phone radiation, polycyclic aromatic compounds, sulfolane, synthetic turf/crumb rubber, compounds from the West Virginia chemical spill, perfluorinated compounds, BPA-related compounds, ionic liquids, flame retardants, botanical dietary supplements, mold, phenolic benzotriazoles, phthalates, alkylbenzenes, vanadium compounds, and naturally occurring asbestos. In 2016-17 final NTP Technical Reports were released on the chronic toxicity and carcinogenicity of Trim VX, a Pentabromodiphenyl Ether Mixture DE-71 (Technical Grade) (CASRN 32534-81-9), and Green Tea Extract. In 2016-17 NIEHS released for public per review, draft NTP Technical Reports on the chronic toxicity and carcinogenicity of p-Chloro-a,a,a-trifluorotoluene (CASRN 98-56-6), 2,3-Butanedione(CASRN 431-03-8) and Dietary Zinc (CASRN 5263-02-5). These reports are available on the NTP website at http://ntp.niehs.nih.gov/results/pubs/longterm/reports/longterm/index.html. During 2016-17, final NTP Toxicity Reports were published on the short-term toxicity of several chemicals, including 5-amino-o-cresol, sodium thioglycolate, alpha-pinene, p-toluenesulfonamide, and octahydro-tetramethyl-naphthalenyl-ethanone; Cedarwood Oil, o-Chloropyridine; reports are available at http://ntp.niehs.nih.gov/results/pubs/shortterm/reports/index.html.